Mitchie Loves Kids
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Companion to Mitchie needs comfort. Mitchie and Shane are thinking that maybe it's time to start a family of their own but they aren't sure. When Shane see's Mitchie with a 3 month old baby, will they both change their minds? Smitchie


**Hey! So this is the third part you can say to this mini series of stories. This follows on from Mitchie needs comfort and Mitchie loves hugs. You're better off reading those two before you read this one so that you can have an understanding of what is going on and such. You can read this on its own though. Hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except any characters you don't recognise...lol  
**

* * *

**Mitchie Loves Kids**

Mitchie loved being married to Shane, being able to have a small family of her very own but Mitchie couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Recently Mitchie had been imaging the sound of small feet running through the corridor and the sounds of children laughing. When Shane and Mitchie had gotten married, the two had spoken about waiting a few years to start trying for a family. They would wait until the celebrity life had calmed down a bit before they would start. As the months went by, Mitchie was happy that they weren't starting a family just yet. Only recently had she broken down and let out all the frustration and distress she had been keeping inside since she was 13. That was the night that her father had been involved in a car accident. All the doctors said that Steve wasn't going to make. Three days later in hospital, Steve had passed away. After that night when Mitchie had broken down, her relationship with Shane seemed to have grown. They listened to each other more and made sure that no secrets and personal issues were kept inside.

As the relationship grew stronger, so did Mitchie and Shane's love for each other. Even though they loved each other so much that they thought their hearts would burst and Mitchie would sometimes get frustrated that she couldn't find the right words to describe how she felt to Shane, Shane would do something that Mitchie would said would make her fall in love with him all over again.

Right now though, Shane and Mitchie were at Mitchie's Aunty Marissa's house for some celebration that neither Shane nor Mitchie were sure about. Shane was outside talking with the men and helping to cook the BBQ. Mitchie was sitting inside with all the women and listening to them all chatter about what was new in their lives. Mitchie had to admit that she felt a little out of place sitting here, amongst all the mothers.

"How is your music going dear?" a voice directed at Mitchie broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see that everyone was looking at her.

"It's going well. Caitlyn and I have been working a lot on some new material and Shane has been really helpful with it all"

"You're working very hard" one of the ladies said. Mitchie smiled.

"It's no wonder you haven't been able to start a family yet" the smile dropped from Mitchie's face.

"Well... Shane and I decided that we were going to wait a little while before we were going to start a family" Mitchie explained but she could see that the others weren't satisfied with that answer. She could see that her aunt was about to say something else but a new voice cut in.

"Leave Mitch alone. If she's not ready for a family then she is not ready" Mitchie looked up and was surprised to see her cousin Ashley standing in the doorway. What was even more surprising was that she was currently holding onto her 3 month baby girl, Kayla. Mitchie squealed before she leapt up out of the chair. Mitchie hadn't had a chance to meet Kayla yet as Ashley had been in London for the past 6 months with her husband. Mitchie greeted Ashley before looking down at the little girl.

"She is absolutely gorgeous Ash" Mitchie said, nothing but awe in her voice. Ashley grinned. She knew how much Mitchie loved to be around kids.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ashley offered. Mitchie nodded her head, reaching out to grab Kayla. Kayla snuggled into Mitchie once Mitchie was sure she had a good hold on her.

"It suits you Mitchie" Ashley said after a while. Mitchie looked up at her.

"What does?"

"Motherhood" Connie Torres answered, coming up to stand behind Mitchie. Mitchie blushed.

"Really?" Connie and Ashley nodded.

"We should go and get Shane" Connie whispered to Ashley. Ashley nodded and quietly slipped away. Mitchie was too caught up in looking at Kayla to notice.

"She is absolutely beautiful" Mitchie commented the little girl again. "She looks like her father"

"She does, doesn't she" Connie agreed. Mitchie leant forward and pressed a light kiss to Kayla's forehead. "You seem like a natural at this" Connie observed. Mitchie looked at her mother.

"You think so?"

"I'm watching you right now. You know exactly what you are doing" there was a small pause.

"Do you think I'm ready for this mom?" Mitchie asked as she slowly started to rock Kayla. She smiled when Kayla reached up to touch Mitchie's face. Connie almost had tears in her eyes at the sight. The softest of smiles was gracing Mitchie's face.

"You are more than ready sweetheart"

XX

Shane was currently sitting outside and talking with Mitchie's Grandpa. Shane zoned out for a minute as he watched the older kids play soccer in the backyard. Adam took note of this.

"What's on your mind son?"

"I'm just thinking about if Mitchie and I are ready to start a family" Shane said. Adam nodded but didn't say anything. To him, Mitchie was still his little granddaughter who would have singing competitions with her toys. He knew that Mitchie was grown up now, married to Shane and in thought to start a family.

"What's stopping you?"

"The life that Mitchie and I have. We both agreed that we didn't want to raise children up in the midst of a circus of a life. It's hard because as much as we want a family, we don't want to completely give up something that we love as well"

"Something tells me that you think about this a lot" Shane smiled.

"I've been waiting to start my own family ever since I was about 17. I remember watching my mom and dad and always thinking that I wanted to be just like them when I grew up. Still very much in love and children that would look up to me" Shane spoke with a smile on his face as he pictured what he talked about. Adam watched him. Before either of them could say anything, Ashley poked her head through the door.

"Shane" she called. Shane looked over and smiled when he saw Ashley. He got up to greet her.

"Hey Ashley" Ashley returned the gesture with a hug. "What can I help you with?"

"I want you to come see this"

"See what?" Shane asked. Ashley just smile and beckoned Shane in.

"Just come. You can come as well dad" Adam got out of his chair and followed the two into the house. As Shane got closer to the living room, he heard Mitchie speak.

"Do you think I'm ready for this mom?" Shane walked closer and stopped at what he saw. Mitchie was standing in the doorway and he noticed was that Mitchie was holding onto a small baby girl.

"That's my little girl Kayla" Ashley whispered to him. Shane looked at her and Ashley smiled at him. Shane looked back at Adam to see that he had tears in his eyes. Shane looked at Mitchie and could feel tears building up in his own eyes as he watched on. He watched as Kayla reached up to touch Mitchie's face and he saw the smile that Mitchie had on her face.

"You are more than ready sweetheart" they all heard Connie answer. Shane found himself agreeing with Connie.

"Come on" Ashley whispered to him. Shane slowly moved forward but was stopped by Adam.

"Do you think you guys are ready now?" he asked. Shane smiled and nodded his head.

"Mitchie would make an incredible mother"

"And you will make an amazing father Shane" Shane smiled as he hugged Adam.

"Thanks" he whispered before making his way over to Mitchie. Shane placed his hand on Mitchie's back when he was close enough. Mitchie looked up and smiled at Shane.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"The both of you are" Shane said to her. Most of the women in the room awed. Mitchie blushed as she moved closer to Shane. Ashley smiled at the two of them.

"If you will excuse me, I think it's time for me to give Kayla a feed" Ashley said as she reached for Kayla. Mitchie handed her over and wrapped her arms around Shane.

"Would you like to head home now?" Shane asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Mitchie nodded as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Shane's shoulder. Shane looked up to see Connie smiling at them. She gestured towards the door, knowing that the two of them would have a lot to talk about tonight. The couple quickly said bye to everyone before heading out.

XX

Later that night, Mitchie was sitting on her bed thinking back to what her mother had said today.

"What's on your mind?" Shane asked, coming to sit behind her. Mitchie turned and sat closer to Shane.

"Do you think we're ready to start a family Shane?"

"To be honest, we couldn't be more ready" Shane said as he wrapped his arms around Mitchie. Mitchie smiled as she leant into the embrace.

"I love you Shane" Mitchie said as she looked up at him. Shane looked at her before gently kissing her.

"I love you too Mitchie" Shane whispered before he kissed Mitchie again. Mitchie immediately kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away when the need to breath became strong.

As the two snuggled up to each other later that night, Mitchie turned to look at Shane.

"I've often imagined I could hear small feet running around the house"

"So have I" Shane said quietly. "So have I"

"We're going to hear that one day soon" Mitchie whispered as sleep began to take over her. Shane smiled as her, his hand softly rubbing her stomach.

**The End**

**Please review for me! :D**

**Lest We Forget - ANZAC DAY  
**


End file.
